


Habit is a Jerk

by JoshoftheZombies



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Gen, Microfic, involuntary body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshoftheZombies/pseuds/JoshoftheZombies
Summary: Habit just wants to have fun, unfortunately Vinnie gets caught in his "creativity" and winds up with something new to show off for it.





	

“This is a bad idea.” Vinnie looked back at Habit with a frown.

 

“Yeah it is.” Habit laughed, “But you’re still doing it.” He shoved the man’s head down against the bed. “Now hold still.”

 

A panicked noise escaped Vinnie and he scrambled to get up but Habit planted a knee firmly between his shoulders.

 

“Ah ah ah, no wiggling.”

 

A loud buzz somewhere above his right ear was enough to halt any further struggling. Habit had something loud and electric and it was right  _ there _ . Only a complete idiot would struggle.

 

Sharp and sudden, like a hundred bees at once, stabbed against his spine. Vinnie was suddenly very glad for having his face shoved against the mattress. He could barely hear Habit’s crazed laughter over his own screaming and the buzzing vibrating up his back and into his skull.

 

Habit gleefully drew the pain across his back in swirling lines. Back and forth across the meat of his shoulders until the pain had dulled into a numbing hum.

 

“Aaand…” he drew the word out as he finished a final swirl, “Done. Hah, this was messier than I thought it would be.”

 

Vinnie groaned low and pitifully, not moving from where he was sprawled.

 

“Oh don’t be such a baby and come look.” Habit grabbed him by his neck and yanked him up, dragging him over to the bathroom and the mirror within. Across Vinnie’s back Habit had tattooed his name in large swirling purple calligraphy. “Looks good if I do say so myself.”

 

“Well…” Vinnie chuckled in an uneven breath, “There’s worse tattoos to have…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sure beats "Vin, Grandfather's nickname?", remember that episode? Requested by my dear Sarah, because she's a weirdo <3


End file.
